


That Butler; Secrets

by PandoraButler



Series: That Butler Series [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Backstory, Freeform, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, follows manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Sebastian is having memories of his previous love, Leic. It plagues him while he tries to figure out what his true feelings for Ciel are...





	1. Prologue

_ "Where do you think you’re going?" the figure asked his prey. Shadows surrounded the terrified morsel that stood before him. The poor man couldn't find the words to speak. Those red eyes, that glared at him from the shadows, were too frightening to understand. Why had  _ **_he_ ** _ been chosen to be this devil's prey? Surely there was something better around for such a sophisticated demon. Right? Wrong. _

_ "D-don’t hurt me..." he finally managed to whisper. Those stuttering words landed on uncaring ears. The demon didn’t care about this human. He simply wished to eat it. Would you ask the cow if she was having a nice day? Before slaughtering her to enjoy a steak? Of course not! This demon was just the same. He was hungry;  _ **_starving_ ** _. He hadn't eaten in years. Never again would he wait so long to feast. The demon feared if he did wait, the same terrible experience would happen again...his food would capture his nonexistent soul and steal his heart. The demon knew all too well how much one measly human could do. For he already had experienced such a thing. _

_ He feasted upon his prey and quickly returned to his human-like form. Licking his lips he tasted the wretched flavour of that human's soul. Would he ever be able to find someone quite like that  _ **_one_ ** _ individual? A silent tear fell from the demon’s eye. Emotions were not something that his kind were used to.  _

_ He moved out again into the darkness of the night. This lonely demon was searching...searching for another to replace the hole in his heart, his heart that shouldn’t exist. Someone that would make him wait to eat. Another person he didn't want to lose. Another individual that he would regret eating. _

_ A human like his beloved Leic. _

_... _

_ "Is it morning already?" the lonely demon thought aloud. He had fallen asleep in an alleyway of some place he believed was London. His clothing was tattered and his hair was disheveled. He couldn't care less about what he looked like, for he didn't care at all about his sad excuse of an existence. It didn’t matter anymore to him. His life is nothing without Leic.  _

_ He had been living like this for a long time now, not sure how long, maybe at least a 100 years, maybe 2,000. Ever since  _ **_that_ ** _ day he hadn't payed attention to the time. When you're a demon, time is a useless device. Day after day he would spend all night capturing humans and eating their souls. There wasn't a  _ **_need_ ** _ to form a contract with them. Surprisingly enough, none of the humans had started any rumors about the random disappearances of others. The demon had just assumed they were all idiots. _

_ Truth of the matter is: the demon had an admirer. This admirer had noticed him from the first moment of his life, and spent every moment after protecting him from the other humans. The admirer wasn't in love with the demon, but it was something close to it. And today, he would finally gain the courage to speak to the demon. _

_ The admirer wasn't born into a rich family, but over time he had become well known. He had to, in order to keep his demon safe. The man walked into the alley that the demon slumbered in. He was surprised at the state his precious demon was in and rushed to his side.  _

_ The demon opened his red eyes and gazed at the man. He had never seen such a person in his life before. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" the demon asked. His voice was raspy. He hadn’t spoken in a long time, (unless, of course, to his prey, but that was usually more of a psychic thing). _

_ "My name is Vincent Phantomhive. I am here to help you,” the demon laughed at the statement. Help him? You're a  _ **_human_ ** _. A pitiful creature. You can't even help yourself and you expect to help him? The demon burst into a fit of laughter at this point. He was unable to hold it back. This was just too amusing. _

_ The man who had called himself 'Vincent' frowned. His beloved demon was laughing at his kind gesture. Why? For what purpose? _

_ The demon smiled at the human. "How do  _ **_you_ ** _ plan on helping  _ **_me_ ** _?" he asked. _

_ "Well, before I tell you that, what is your name?" Name? The demon had no name. Demons are given names and faces by the people they form contracts with. They have no  _ **_actual_ ** _ names. In fact, his current face was just one of some random soul he had eaten many years ago. 'Vincent' stared at the demon's perplexed expression. Could it be he didn't have one? _

_ "I'll just call you Michael then," the human stated. Michael? Like the angel? The demon laughed again. This human had caught his interest. Perhaps he would humor him. Let him 'help.” After all, the demon had been living a very boring life. This was the most fun he’d had in years. He wasn’t about to let it disappear so soon. _

_ "Let me take you home and clean you up, my beloved Michael," Vincent helped the demon, now known as 'Michael,' up from the ground and into a nearby carriage. _

_ Vincent had taken Michael to his manor, cleaned him, and had given him fresh clothes. This human seemed to be rich despite not looking like a rich man. The manor, for the most part, was empty. Michael didn't sense any other humans nearby. _

_ "I live alone,” Vincent confirmed, after seeing Michael’s confused expression. How could  _ **_one_ ** _ human tend to such a giant manor? It didn’t seem possible. Little did Michael know, that he and this manor would be greatly acquainted for quite some time. _

_... _

_ Vincent Phantomhive had to make a decision. He was engaged now, but still living with a demon. He had to give up his beloved demon do allow his fiancee a safe marriage. This broke the Earl's heart. He couldn't make himself kick his demon to the curb. _

_ The demon sensed that something was off about the human ever since this one girl had entered his life. Is this what you'd call  _ **_love_ ** _? Realizing that he couldn't stay in the manor much longer, without interfering with Vincent's future as a husband, the demon decided to leave. _

_ Perhaps he would finally go back home. No, it's too soon for that. He would wait until the life of Vincent was over. What if Vincent needed him in the future? He couldn’t be in Hell at that time!  _

**_If you need me for anything, anything at all. Don't hesitate to ask. You are my precious human. Just call the name you have given me and I will come._ **

**_-Michael_ **

_ Satisfied with his note, he placed it on Vincent's desk. "Goodbye human," the demon thought aloud. He left, going back to his previous lifestyle. This time he consumed less souls, for he wouldn't have his guardian watchdog anymore. _

_... _

_ Michael wasn’t sure if it was 10 years or 50 since the last time he had seen Vincent. It could’ve been much more than that, or much less. Whatever the case, he sensed something was  _ **_wrong_ ** _. Very, very,  _ **_very_ ** _ wrong. _

_ On the other side of the world, Vincent Phantomhive also sensed something. At this point in his life he was married and had a son. He had named him Ciel, a name that he felt was beautiful for the innocent young child. He was happy with his marriage and his life as an earl, but he still sensed his life to be in danger. _

_ Remembering his beloved demon friend, whom he had wanted to call so badly on many occasions, he didn't call for him. This time was more tempting than any other, but sadly he didn't, once again. _

_ The day was nearing a close and a loud noise came from somewhere in the manor. The father's first instinct was to go to his son. However, his son was nowhere to be found. In an instant there was fire, and the manor around him was crumbling beneath his feet. _

_ "What should I do?" he asked himself. “Where is my son? Where is my wife? Why is this happening to me?” he continued asking questions in an attempt to focus his mind. He was living a type of heaven on earth, then, before he knew it, it all came crashing down. His life was flashing before his eyes and memories of his beloved demon filled his last moments. It was time. It was time to call him at last. _

_ "MICHAEL" he yelled with all of his might. Darkness filled the room and the demon appeared. He hadn't aged a day, unlike the human before him who had aged several years. Why was human life so  _ **_fragile_ ** _? _

_ "What is it Vincent? Why didn't you summon me sooner?" _

_ "You know I couldn't do that. Perhaps, I wanted to prove to you that I could manage it all on my own. Who knows what was running through my mind..." Michael could sense the life in this human leaving him. He wanted to know how he could help, but it seemed impossible now. The smoke and the stress had already impacted Vincent’s health too much. The male wasn’t exactly the healthiest human alive. He was fragile. Incredibly fragile. "Please..." Vincent's voice was becoming a whisper, "please protect my child..." that was the last thing the dying father ever said. _

_ The demon apologized over and over again to the body before him. Not bearing to part with another human he had come to care about, the demon mournfully ate his soul. _

_ "I'm sorry,” he said. "I'm so very sorry for not coming sooner," the lonely demon kept repeating this same phrase over and over while he cried. He should have visited more than once, but he couldn't find the motivation to go to the manor without some sort of disguise. He was certain Vincent had registered the fact that it was him each time he came, but he still didn't want to go back on the promise he had made to himself. He wouldn't interfere with Vincent's life. He’d promised. _

_ So, many times Michael appeared as a black dog. Each time he did, Vincent would welcome him into the house and Michael would end up playing with his son. _

_ Ciel had named him. He couldn't remember the name now. In fact, he wasn't sure why he even appeared as a  _ **_dog_ ** _ in the first place. Perhaps the very idea that he would stoop so low as to become a dog could show you how much he cared for the lifeless body in front of him. _

_ The fire crackled around Michael. It is time to go find Ciel. He cannot waste any more time here. Who knows what kind of wretched things those people could be doing to him? No, he mustn't think of that now. Instead, he should just leave. He should just try and find Ciel. Think about the other stuff later, this needs to be done  _ **_now_ ** _. _

_ It took many days to find the boy. It was one of the hardest things Michael had ever done. He didn't know the scent, which was what made it so difficult, but after a while the location became very clear. _

_ Some human somewhere was desperate, he felt himself being summoned. He allowed himself to slowly turn into his demon form and appear in a room that was surrounded by cages. People were within those cages. Michael could have sworn he saw a sacrificial altar somewhere, but he wasn’t really paying attention to the details. He was too focused on Ciel. _

_ "You. Boy. Why have you summoned me?" the demon spoke in a low scratchy voice. He was smiling. Why would he be smiling at the terrible things around him? After the terrible things that had caused him to lose a friend? Well the simple answer is: he is a  _ **_demon_ ** _. _

_ The boy was clearly shaken; he was too frightened by Michael and by what had happened to him the past few days. "Kill them,” he said flatly, trying very hard to control the emotions he was currently feeling. _

_ The demon was surprised at the fact Ciel could maintain a steady voice in this situation. Or, at least attempt to maintain one. "Why should I?" he asked. Of course, Michael would do anything to protect him, but before he entered into a contract, he needed to see what kind of soul he would be getting at the end. _

_ Would it be worth the trouble? Even if he did promise Vincent, he didn't have to directly make a contract. Somehow the idea of lurking in the shadows of this boy's life didn't appeal to him. Michael wanted Ciel to  _ **_know_ ** _ of his existence. Although, he didn't know the reason why yet. He just seemed drawn to the human. _

_ "Because, it's an order,” Ciel said. The demon held back a laugh. In some strange way he was reminded of Vincent. _

_ "Do you wish to make a contract?" Michael asked. _

_ "Yes. I don't care. Just save me from these people, you despicable demon,” Ciel spat. And so, Michael killed all of the surrounding humans. He wanted to burn the place. Leave it demolished. He wanted  _ **_revenge_ ** _. Lucky for him, so did the boy. The boy had lost everything and wanted revenge too. He wanted it, even if it meant selling his soul to a demon. _

_... _

_ "I still haven't come up with a name for you yet," Ciel stated. He had an eyepatch now, to cover the contract symbol on his eye. It suited him quite well, but it also reminded Michael of someone he once knew...a long time ago. _

_ Michael's appearance changed when he made the contract. He didn't know why Ciel had thought of him to look like this. Maybe it was he himself that wanted to look like this. Whatever the case, he had raven black hair and red eyes. He had always had red eyes in his demon form but he wasn't sure how often he had them in his human form. _

_ "Sebastian Michaelis, from now on you will be my butler. You will not lie to me, and you will fulfil my every order. This is part of the contract that binds us." Sebastian? Why Sebastian?  _ _ Michael _ _ is. He still had the name Michael. Like father like son. _

_ "Why Sebastian? My Young Master." _

_ "It was the name of my dog. Well, he wasn't  _ **_my_ ** _ dog. I think he was a stray that appeared every now and then. But, in any case, you remind me of him," Ciel explained. _

_ Named after a dog. Michael, who was now Sebastian, cringed. Wait. A stray dog? The demon used to appear as a dog to visit Vincent. Had the boy remembered such a dog? Well, it didn't matter anymore. A new life awaited him. He felt that he would be a butler for quite sometime. And somehow, he didn't mind. _


	2. That Butler; Menace

The butler placed a tray down on Ciel's desk. The boy pushed his paperwork to the side momentarily to partake of his routine Earl Grey tea. Sebastian stood next to the desk and waited, like usual. He listed off the schedule for the week and reminded Ciel of the matters that needed tending to. This was just another typical day on the Phantomhive estate.

 _"It's so weird to see you dressed like that. Where are your usual ratty clothes? You look so out of place. My dearest, why have you forgotten me?"_ the butler flinched when he heard that voice. However, there was no one in the room besides him and the young earl. So, who had spoken? Sebastian turned his head to look at Ciel. Instead of seeing his young master, he saw a different young male, a few years older, with an eye-patch on the wrong eye. His hair was a darker shade of blue and he was standing between the demon and the earl.

Sebastian stared at the figure confused. He thought it to be Ciel, at first glance, but realized that couldn't be the case. This male had piercings in many places and was smiling at the demon. Ciel would never smile so radiantly. Sebastian blinked to try and get the image out of his head. It wasn't working. The stranger's presence did not leave. However, it was only Sebastian seeing him. Ciel hadn't noticed him, leading Sebastian to believe this was all in his head. A demon going mad was not a strange thing. He'd seen it happen to others but never expected himself to go crazy one day. 

" _Sebastian. Is that your name now? I must admit that it is a nice name. Reminds me of the one I gave you. Do you remember me? My love, have you truly forgotten who I am?"_ Sebastian didn't respond. He didn't want Ciel to think something was wrong. Instead, he just silently wished that this figure would leave him alone. He didn't need another thing to worry about at the moment. Maybe the stress of being a human's butler was finally starting to get to him. 

" **Sebastian,** " the harsh tone of the young earl's voice brought Sebastian out of his trance. The stranger's image was gone; now all he saw was Ciel. 

"Yes, my Lord?" the butler questioned.

"Why are you just standing there? I've already told you I'm done with the tea," Ciel frowned. Sebastian sighed. He was a shame to butlers everywhere. Such a disgrace. Sebastian picked up the tray and was about to walk out of the study; however, the stranger appeared again.

" _Dearie, really?"_ he walked toward Sebastian and rested his arm on the butler's shoulder. " _What are you doing serving such a brat? Do you even **care**  for the child? He is so young," _the male gasped. " _Don't tell me you are a pedophile now!"_ Sebastian glared at the imaginary figure. Stop pushing your unrealistic human ideals onto a demon. He cares little for such things. Besides, Sebastian was only doing for the soul, nothing more, he had forgotten his true purpose. Poor demon. He got so sucked into his role he forgot the  _truth_. Such things are the ways of the damned. Sebastian wished nothing more than for this individual to just _leave._

Ciel stared at the sight before him. His butler was looking at empty space. Something must be troubling him, but what? Maybe Ciel was too harsh earlier. Maybe Ciel should give him a break. Ciel watched as his butler stood in silence, staring. He didn't know what to do about the situation.

" _I like your new face..."_ the figure said as he slid his hand across Sebastian's cheek. " _It really suits you well,"_ the man smiled once more. The demon glared. He was half tempted to swat the hand away, but he didn't want to make more of a scene than he already had. 

" **Sebastian,** " Ciel said. The demon turned to face the young earl. The annoying stranger was still gushing over the butler's 'new' body. It was all Sebastian could do to keep himself from getting too angry. 

"Yes, my Lord?"

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting so strangely?" Ciel asked. Sebastian smiled, one of his fake smiles. One of those smiles everyone loves him for, but Ciel knew it wasn't genuine. Ciel had never seen a heartfelt expression on this demon's face. The sight of the smile made him cringe. How long had they known each other? And he still hadn't learned anything new about this demon? The thought saddened the young earl, but he wasn't entirely sure why. Surely he was attached to the demon, but not  _that_  attached...or so he thought.

"There is nothing wrong," the demon replied. He clearly wasn't telling the whole truth and it frustrated the young earl.

"Don't lie to me. You aren't allowed to, remember?"

"My Young Master, I'm not lying, I'm withholding information. There is a difference."

" _Sebastian, lying to your 'master.' Such a rebel. Should I appear to him too? He could probably see me if I tried,"_ the male said. Sebastian gripped the tray he was holding very tightly, tight enough to cause his knuckles to go white. He couldn't attack the figure in his mind, that would be ridiculous. However, he really wished he could. His personal space was being invaded far too much. The male was disappointed. He wanted a better reaction from Sebastian. The butler was just ignoring him. How rude. So he switched targets.

The figure walked over to Ciel. Surely he would get Sebastian to do  _something_  if Ciel was involved. Sebastian froze. His face darkened and he tried desperately to maintain his composure. The young earl cringed. He sensed something was off but couldn't do a single thing about it if Sebastian didn't open up to him. Of course, he still had no idea that there was someone else in the room.

"Sebastian. Tell me what is going on."

" _Yeah, Mr. Butler...tell him,"_ the male leaned closer to Ciel. He was so close that he could  _almost_  place a kiss on Ciel's cheek. The butler moved quickly.  _Too_  quick. Faster than the eye could see. He grabbed the collar of the mysterious man and threw him into one of the bookcases. Ciel saw the mess of the bookshelf, but he still couldn't see the man that had caused it. He assumed that Sebastian had just thrown some sort of demon temper tantrum.

"Sebastian?" Ciel questioned. There was a twinge of fear in his voice but he refused to let it show on his face. The butler was reverting slowly to his demon form and there was nothing Ciel could do to stop it. The boy was just terribly confused about everything that had taken place today.

The young earl frowned. He was slightly hurt by the fact that his butler couldn't tell him anything. He had hoped that his demon cared, at least a little bit, about him. If only he knew that Sebastian actually cared a bit  _too_  much. After all, he did just throw a man into a bookcase out of jealousy. 

The stranger laughed at Sebastian. " _You care for him a lot, don't you? Remember when you killed a man just for **looking**  at me? You're so much more tame now. Is that because of him? Well, in any case, I should leave you two alone, for now," _the male disappeared. Sebastian hoped that this time his disappearance was permanent, but, he knew that it was too good to be true.

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's arm. He didn't want Sebastian to subconsciously reveal himself under these circumstances. Sebastian returned to normal, almost immediately, this was the second time today that he failed his duties as a butler. 

"Apologies, Young Master," he smiled, "I am not sure what came over me."

"Maybe you should take some time off," Ciel suggested. He hated seeing Sebastian smile like that, and he had done it  _twice_  today. It was time for his butler to take a break. He clearly had something he needed to sort out. If he wouldn't talk to Ciel about it, he had to do something about it on his own, without worrying about his duties as a butler. It wasn't professional but Sebastian hadn't had a single vacation his entire career. It was long overdue.

"I couldn't pos-" Sebastian was interrupted by Ciel placing a finger on his lips.

"Either you tell me what is going on with you, or you stop working and figure it out yourself. The way you are acting now is not going to be beneficial to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian, albeit reluctantly, agreed to Ciel's command. 


	3. That Butler; Dreams

Sebastian hadn't left his room in three days. None of the servants asked about him and Ciel didn't summon him either. Everyone just went about their daily lives. The stranger kept appearing and disappearing on his own accord. Sebastian was at his limit. He couldn't take this much longer. Although sleep wasn't necessary for demons, Sebastian felt an overbearing urge to rest. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes. It was time for a nice long nap. Maybe, when he woke up, he'd realize that it was all just a nightmare, and he could return to his life as a butler.

...

_"Hello, Michael," a_ _figure stood in the darkness. Sebastian was having a dream. He didn't realize that demons **could**  have dreams. But, apparently, it was possible. _

_"Hello, Vincent?" Sebastian asked. He wasn't sure if he was correct. He hadn't thought of Vincent in a very long time. His memories of the past were slowly starting to become less foggy the longer he was a part of this dream._

_Vincent walked closer to Sebastian, so he was more visible, to affirm who he really was._ _"It's been a while, my good friend."_

_"You don't even exist anymore, you're dead," Sebastian frowned. How was it possible to talk to a dead man? Well, this was a dream, he shouldn't be too concerned about logic here._

_"Ah, yes, truth there, but you ate my soul, didn't you? That means I'm a part of **you**  now. That means I am still alive, in a way, to  **you** , that is," he stated. Is that really how that works? Sebastian wasn't sure. Something like this had never happened to him before. Could he trust his dream? Well, there wasn't a reason not to trust it._

_"But, what is your relationship to that man I keep seeing?" Sebastian asked._ _Vincent just sighed, he was clearly disappointed in the demon._

_"My beloved demon, you really have forgotten him, haven't you? The first human you ever cared about? No. Ever loved?"_

_Sebastian frowned. He certainly wouldn't have told Vincent about anyone he had loved or hadn't loved._ _This wasn't Vincent. This was just a figment of his imagination. This was just something his self-conscious was using to tell him about the mystery man. What if this was actually just an elaborate way of his mind messing with him? What if this was really just a sign that Sebastian was losing his mind?_

_"Yee of little faith. Why don't you believe that I'm living inside you? Well, I probably wouldn't believe it either. Still, that's a tad harsh," Vincent faked a couple of tears._ _"Anyway, since you have no recollection of this person, because you are obviously too in-love with my son. By the way, when I said to protect him, I didn't exactly mean that you should make a contract and then fall in-love.....moving on, I am going to help you remember by showing you your past."_

_"I do not love your son. That is ridiculous," Sebastian defended himself._

_"You know what is ridiculous? Your denial. Honestly, Michael, I know you better than you know yourself. Don't argue with me. Plus, even Mey-Rin could figure it out by the way you look at him."_

_"I don't love your son! I'm just a butler. A demon butler. That's it. When your son is done with revenge, the contract will be over and I'll take his soul. There is no love involved."_

_"Now tell me, HOW IS THAT PROTECTION?! You're just making sure that **you**  are the one that kills him! Sigh, demons will be demons. I'll never understand your thought process, even though I understand you so well, that is one thing I'll  **never**  understand."_

_"Well, if he never gets revenge, then he'll just die of old age, right?"_

_Vincent was fed up with Sebastian's weird logic and forced the scenery to change. Sebastian and Vincent were now witnessing a memory of a younger Sebastian._ _He had a different face but was still really handsome (naturally). His clothing was tattered and mostly made of rags. He hadn't bothered getting different clothes because it didn't seem beneficial to him. Despite all that, Sebastian still had incredibly good looks. Vincent was a little jealous, to be honest, but wouldn't anyone be?_

_The souls the younger Sebastian had been eating were distasteful, but the look of horror on their faces as he ate them were much too interesting to stop._ _One particular day, a human crossed his path that was different, to say the least. He had a different kind of scent surrounding him._ _The human was running from something. Another human, perhaps? Eventually, h_ _e became cornered and the pursuer threatened him with a weapon._ _The demon was too interested in the weird scented human to let him die so quickly._

_The demon jumped down from the roof he was sitting on and landed on the pursuer. He also happened to land directly in front of the strange human._ _Should he eat him now? Maybe he shouldn't...life was getting dull doing the same old thing everyday._ _The human stared at him, shocked. He had an eye-patch over one eye and his hair was an unusual color too. Navy blue. Is that a dye? And what is with all the piercings?_ _The demon walked closer to the human and stared him in the eye. No matter how long he stared, he simply couldn't understand a single thing about the human._

_The pursuer, now free, got up and tried to attack the demon. It was useless. The demon just snapped his neck, making sure that he wouldn't move again._ _The human wasn't bothered in the slightest. He was intrigued by this man before him. Why had he come out of the sky and saved him? Does he have some weird motive? Maybe he can convince him to be his bodyguard._ _.._

_"Hello, my name is Leic. Thank you for saving me._ _What's your name?" Leic asked._

_"I have forgotten my name. I've gone by a lot of things, so just call me whatever you want," his voice was deep and a little raspy._ _The human found it incredibly sexy.~_

_"Hmm..." the human placed a hand on his chin and tried desperately to think of a name._ _After a few minutes of pondering, the male just gave up and said, "I'm calling you Stephy! I can't think of anything else!"_

_Vincent and Sebastian were still observing the scene. Sebastian laughed quietly. "Stephy really isn't that much different from Sebby. I can't believe I forgot something like this..." he said._

_"I'm telling you, you forgot because you're in-love with my son now. No use remembering an old flame if you've replaced him," Vincent replied._

_"I am not in-love with your son!"_

_"No need to be so defensive! It's not like I'm mad about it. I'd rather it be you then some stranger."_

_"You're such a terrible father."_

_"You can't choose who you fall in-love with!~" Vincent smiled, "Besides, I've had a few loves of my own. I know what love is like, and love is **not**  something you can control."_

_"There is no way an earl can fall in-love with a butler that is thousands of years older than him. I am also **male**._ _"_

_"I know my son, and you don't have anything to worry about there. Besides, age is meaningless. I would prefer if you two didn't do anything 'naughty' till he was an adult, but, that's none of my business. As for class and gender, that's meaningless too. In any case, a demon like you doesn't care about age, class, or gender in the first place! You're a demon! Michael, you're a **demon**. It's in your nature to not care about these things! Stop making human excuses, it's pathetic. You're just in denial."_

_"He is your son! Do you know how weird that would be for me?!"_

_"Blah, blah, blah, all I am hearing are more human **excuses**! Are you a demon or aren't you?! You've been spending way too much time in the human world, Michael. Why can't you just admit it already? I'm telling you it's fine! You have my parental consent to love Ciel!" Vincent sighed. This demon needed to get the picture already._

_The argument ceased when other memories flooded Sebastian's mind. Vincent continued to remind him of things Sebastian wished he could continue to forget and things he hated himself for forgetting._ _Leic was important but now someone else was equally important._ _..b_ _ut why had Sebastian allowed someone to replace Leic?_ _Was it really okay for Sebastian to move on? He didn't know anymore. Sebastian was too confused with his own emotions. Demons weren't supposed to feel things like this, so, why was he?_


	4. That Butler; Confrontation

Today was the fourth day since Sebastian had been given 'time off.' Ciel had been in his office, as usual, doing work but it was of no use. He couldn't get his mind off of his butler's weird behavior and nothing was getting done efficiently. The young earl sighed. He'd spent three days thinking about how he might be of some use to Sebastian. Unfortunately, it hadn't bore fruit. He still couldn't think of a  _single_  thing that he could do to help his butler. Poor Ciel, he was such a useless master. 

" _You're such a terrible master,_ " a voice spoke. Ciel looked around the room to see who had spoken. No one was in the room. If he was the only one here, who had spoken?

Leic, of course.

The male appeared and waved to the young earl. His smile was radiant and reminded Ciel of Sebastian. "Who are you?" Ciel found himself asking. 

" _No, the real question is: who are you?"  _he replied. " _I had Stephy first. You can't just take him from me. I won't allow it. Consider this a challenge, a fight, for the affections of a demon."_ Ciel blushed. He'd realized that maybe his feelings for Sebastian were something  _more_  than what a normal master would have for his butler, but he didn't quite want to  _admit_  that he  _loved_  Sebastian. That was too embarrassing for him to handle.

"There is no challenge. I will  _not_  hand my butler over to a stranger," Ciel stated. The young earl pondered who this individual was. Could  _this_  have been the person that Sebastian had seen all those days ago? Ciel couldn't know for sure, but, he had no reason to believe otherwise. 

" _Let your butler go. To him, you're the stranger."_

"Never."

" _You don't even know Stephy. You don't know how terrible he truly is. You don't know just how dark that demon can be. Aren't you at least a bit frightened of him? Don't you want to know about his past?"_

"Of course I would like to know, but something like that isn't going to keep me from caring for him. I don't care  _what_  or  _who_  he was. I fell in-love with him and that's that," Ciel blushed at the last statement. He'd never said it out loud before. He certainly hoped he wouldn't have to say something like that again in the future.

" _But, what if he doesn't love you?"_

"We are bound by a contract. He can't betray me," Ciel smiled. It didn't matter what Sebastian felt because Sebastian had already made a promise to stay by him until he died. A demon wouldn't go back on his word, especially when a soul was involved. Ciel already had Sebastian where he wanted him. 

Leic smirked, " _would you still say that if the person you need to get revenge on was actually your precious butler?"_ Ciel's jaw dropped. He'd never considered that Sebastian might be the cause of all of his troubles. He'd always assumed otherwise. Would Ciel have it in him to  _forgive_ something like  _that_?

" _Your precious butler was the one that  killed your beloved father. Are you sure you want to love someone like that?"_

Ciel assumed that Leic was lying. Sebastian didn't even  _know_  his father! There was no way he could've killed someone if he didn't know them! No, actually, that would make it much  _easier_  to kill Vincent. Ciel was confused. He didn't know what to do. Leic slowly disappeared leaving him to his own thoughts. It was time for Ciel to go ask Sebastian some questions, whether the butler wanted him to or not.

The young earl got up and walked to his butler's room. He was nervous, not only because he hadn't seen Sebastian in many days, but also because he didn't know  _how_  to ask Sebastian about the previous Earl Phantomhive.

He knocked on the door. There was no response. Was Sebastian ignoring him? Ciel tried again. Still no response. He decided that he would just barge in unannounced. What if something had happened to his butler? There was only one way to check. 

Ciel opened the door and saw Sebastian lying on his bed. He was very still. Was he sleeping? He looked dead though. Ciel walked over to Sebastian's bedside and poked his cheek. No response. Sebastian's skin felt very cold, like a corpse. A demon can't just die  _that_  easily, can they? Ciel proceeded to try and find a way to wake up his butler. He had tried nearly  _everything_. From nudging, shaking, poking, and pouring water on his face. Still no response.

" _Why don't you try kissing Sleeping Beauty?"_  Leic appeared and asked. Ciel blushed. He can't just kiss someone while they're sleeping! That's creepy! (Not that he hadn't thought about it before...)

" _If you don't, I will,"_ Leic snickered at the confusion written on Ciel's face. Ciel thought Leic was a ghost, he didn't realize Leic could actually  _touch_  anything. " _Just because I seem like a ghost doesn't mean I am one. I can touch him if I want. I could do anything I wanted to him,_" Leic smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on Sebastian's lips. Ciel's hand moved without him having to think too much about it. He covered Sebastian's lips with his hand just so that Leic couldn't kiss his butler.

" _How about we kiss him together? Since you're being so rude."_ Leic walked over to Ciel and touched his shoulder. He looked like a ghost about to possess someone. Before the young earl could refuse, the male had taken full control over his body. This wasn't exactly the best feeling in the world. 

" _Oh, look at this! You're so tiny! I remember when I was this small. It's kind of nice. I bet Stephy looks so_ _big_ _. This tiny body wouldn't be able to handle much,"_ Ciel's voice and Ciel's mouth were moving and speaking but Ciel was not the one moving his lips or saying a word. Without further delay, Leic leaned close to Sebastian and placed a kiss on his lips. The Young Earl had hoped that was  _all_  Leic would do. Unfortunately for Ciel, Leic used Ciel's body to give a very  _passionate_  kiss to the unresponsive Sebastian, and there was nothing the young earl could do about it.

The butler, who had been in a  _very_ deep sleep, felt a familiar sensation. Someone was kissing him. When Sebastian opened his eyes, you can imagine his surprise when he saw his young master (or what he thought to be his young master) administering the kiss. Ciel hoped that maybe Sebastian would put a stop to it, but the butler was too shocked to act. Sebastian wanted to use this moment to his advantage, but decided against it. He pushed Leic away and sat up on his bed. Meanwhile, Ciel was trying to regain control of his body but was having a difficult time.

The butler was confused. He'd just remembered who Leic was to him, but he'd already developed feelings for Ciel prior to finding out that information. Who was he supposed to care for now? Leic smiled, (or rather, Ciel did).

" _What if you didn't have to choose between us, Stephy?"_ Leic asked. " _What if we were one and the same? Ciel is my reincarnation! Why do you think we look so similar? Why do you think he was so easily possessed by me? Because this body was meant to be mine!"_ Leic disappeared after saying that and Ciel regained control over his body. Meanwhile, Sebastian was having an internal debate. Did he love Ciel? Or did he love Leic? Did he love Ciel because he was Leic? Sebastian pushed these thoughts of his to the side. This was not the time to be thinking things like this. 

The butler attempted to change the tense atmosphere by asking a question, "Why did you need to see me, Young Master?"

"Oh, that's right," Ciel pushed his own thoughts to the side and went back to his original goal. He took a deep breath before saying, "Sebastian, did you kill my father?" Sebastian's eyes widened slightly at the sudden question. Memories of the night Vincent Phantomhive died filled his mind. Should he tell the truth? Or should he make it up? He wasn't allowed to lie to Ciel, but he didn't want to tell him either.

"Yes," Sebastian paused, "I killed your father," the words came out of Sebastian's mouth sounding almost emotionless. The demon still hadn't completely recovered from the loss of his friend, (especially since his mind had forced him to forget the trauma) and now his troubles were increasing by the second. Ciel's face was one of complete horror. The demon he had come to love was the very one that killed his father! Had he killed his mother too? Did he cause the cult to come after him? Ciel needed time to think. He raced out of Sebastian's room and into his own. Ciel locked his door before curling up into a ball in the corner of his room. The butler who had decided  _not_  to tell the full story was left standing alone in his empty bedroom.

Perhaps it would be best if Ciel hated him. That's what Sebastian had begun to think. Perhaps, it would be a form of atonement. Sebastian was not able to save Vincent. He was not able to prevent his death. So, why shouldn't the love of his life hate him? He certainly hated himself enough for it. He hated that he forgot his relationship to Vincent. He hated that he couldn't save Vincent. He hated that he forgot Leic. He hated that he couldn't save Leic. Sebastian was a demon filled with remorse, regret, and self-loathing. There was not an ounce in his being that felt Ciel  _shouldn't_  hate him. He was a demon. Demons were meant to be despised. There was no light at the end of the tunnel. There never would be, (not by his doing, that is). There never  _should_  be.


	5. That Butler; Revealed

Ciel was sitting curled up in a ball. He was in the corner of his room, confused, crying. He didn't know what to do, think, or say about the news he'd learned. Sebastian, on the other hand, had decided to go back to his butler duties. He had to do  _something_  to keep his mind off the young earl. Otherwise, he would just attempt to comfort him. That was certainly  _not_  allowed. The idiot butler still felt the need to be hated. He would rather die than to right this misunderstanding. Unfortunately for Sebastian, that's not the way things work. Ciel would have to come to some sort of terms with this news and go to Sebastian for answers. There were so many questions bubbling up inside that were beginning to push away the feelings of betrayal, ever so slightly.

Ciel lifted his head and stared at the giant portrait of Vincent Phantomhive that hung in his room. The manor had been burned down, but by some strange means, Sebastian was able to rebuild it making it almost  _identical_  to how it was before. Ciel never understood how Sebastian had done it, he'd assumed by some demonic power that it was possible. Perhaps it was because he'd been here before that Sebastian was able to make it so realistic. The world will never know.

Ciel's room was actually his father's. When he'd started on his mission for revenge, he threw away any childish notions and became Earl Phantomhive. To remind himself of that, he slept in his father's room. Thus, there was a giant portrait of Vincent Phantomhive. Ciel remembered the argument his mother and father had over this painting. His father didn't understand why the painting was necessary. Ciel didn't understand either, but somehow his mother convinced the earl. Vincent Phantomhive must have seemed very vain to have such a painting hung in his room. Ciel had always thought he hung it up to treasure it, since it was a gift from his wife after all. The longer Ciel looked at the picture, the more memories came back of his family. Looking at it only made him want to cry more. Why did Sebastian kill his father?

"Sebastian didn't kill me..." the painting spoke.

"H-how is that possible?! You're dead! You can't be talking!" Ciel gasped. He blinked a few times in order to give himself a reality check. 

"You and Michael have no faith in the mystical, do you?" the painting spoke again.

"Are you a ghost? Who is 'Michael'?" Ciel asked. He'd given up on trying to understand this situation. He decided to just roll with it. Besides, maybe this painting could tell him something that Sebastian wouldn't. 

"I guess you could call me a ghost, if that's easier for you. Michael is, well, you call him 'Sebastian' now."

"So, is it true? Did Sebastian kill you?! How did you two even know each other?!"

"My darling boy, you ask so many questions." Ciel scooted closer to his father's portrait and waited eagerly for the answers. 

"Firstly, I am very disappointed in you for not trusting your butler more. Look at you! Crying in a corner because of some misleading information from a misleading source! Is that the way of a Phantomhive earl?" Vincent was trying very hard to be a stern fatherly figure, but he was finding it difficult. He was the spoiling type...not the strict type...

Ciel looked at the floor. His father was right. It really wasn't a very mature thing to do. "I came here to tell you," Vincent began to speak once more, "since Sebastian clearly won't, that he  _didn't_  kill me."

Ciel snapped his head up again and looked to the picture, "Why would he say that he did?"

"He is probably feeling guilty for not being able to save me, but it wasn't  _his_  fault that I died. In the last few moments of my life, he ate my soul, but that's a minor detail," if Vincent had the ability to move his arms and swat that little bit of information away, he would have, however, paintings are rather limited in movement. Vincnet hoped Ciel wouldn't cling to the small fact that Sebastian ate his soul, that wasn't the information he was trying to convey.

"So he  _did_  kill you!" 

"No! He didn't kill me! We were close friends. He was just being sentimental," Vincent said. Ciel frowned. His father wasn't making any sense. The young earl decided to trust him. He would believe, for now, that it wasn't Sebastian's fault. 

"So how did you two know each other?" Ciel asked. 

"I met him in an alleyway and he became a friend of mine. When I was engaged to your mother, I'd asked him to leave. It just wouldn't sit right with me having a demon in the house while I was going to start a family. It wasn't that I didn't want him to stay, I just knew that Rachel would find out the true nature of his being eventually if he'd stayed, and she would react poorly, so I'd asked him to leave. What a stupid decision I made. If I hadn't wanted him to leave, a lot of this probably would have been avoided." Vincent let out a long sigh before continuing. He smiled and said, "Now go! You have someone to apologize to! You must not love him that much if  _this_  is enough to make you upset!" Ciel blushed. He'd always thought that his father would be disappointed if he was alive to know of his feelings for Sebastian. It was relieving to know that he wasn't.

"So, you know about..." Ciel began. Vincent just gave him a look of 'I'm your father, do you really think you could hide it from me?' Ciel laughed and stood up to exit the room. He had to find his butler quickly. Vincent smiled as he watched his son leave.  

Sebastian was dusting in one of the hallways. It was the most secluded place that he could find. Lucky for him, Leic hadn't been around to bother him. Hopefully it would stay like that. As much as he thought this place was secluded, it wasn't, because Ciel walked up to the demon and slapped his cheek hard enough to leave a red hand print. Sebastian didn't respond. 

"You idiot! Leading me to believe the worst about you! Don't you trust me?" Ciel's voice cracked due to his frustration with the demon.

"That's quite hypocritical, Young Master, considering you didn't trust me enough to believe it wasn't true," Sebastian replied. His voice was cold. 

Ciel looked to the ground. Why hadn't he been more trusting? He got too carried away and now two people had told him how childish he was. Why would Sebastian choose him over Leic? What did he have to keep Sebastian to himself? The young earl grabbed his butler's tie and forced Sebastian closer to his face. He'd decided that he would give it his all to fight for Sebastian. Until there was absolutely no hope left, and so, Ciel placed a small kiss on Sebastian's lips.

"I love you," Ciel said, avoiding eye contact at all costs, "I'm sorry." The boy scurried off before Sebastian could reply. 

Meanwhile, a certain 'ghost' was watching the whole thing and was quite annoyed that he wasn't getting his way. There must be  _something_  he could do to keep these two apart, right? Left to his own devices, he was having difficulty coming up with a plan. Perhaps, there his hope for the master-butler duo yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vincent wasn't dormant inside Sebastian. He was collecting his soul piece by piece so that he might be able to send his soul to another object (or being) and talk to someone. However, the real person he wanted to talk to (that will be explained later) had to wait considering Vincent was sick and tired of having his son and his demon friend acting so stupid to one another. 
> 
> Vincent is a shipper. 
> 
> He gets things done for the sake of his ship, even if that means casting aside his own wishes. 
> 
> But, the fact that he did this means pieces of his soul were lost, now he has even less than before. ._.  
> He isn't gone completely though. c: Whatever remained of his soul went back to Sebastian's body.


	6. That Butler; Conclusion

Ciel Phantomhive was feeling good. He'd forgotten entirely that Leic was still out and trying to find a way to steal Sebastian back. That didn't matter to him at the moment. He was too interested in the fact that he confessed. Though it was barely audible, he was sure Sebastian got the message clearly. If he didn't, then, he must be an idiot. That's all there is to it.

Sebastian walked in with Ciel's afternoon tea. It kind of annoyed the young earl that his butler was acting so  _normal_. Was he choosing Leic after all? Ciel couldn't tell. He wanted  _desperately_  to know what the demon was thinking beyond that fake smile of his. The young earl wondered if he'd ever be able to figure him out one day. Well, he had the rest of his life to do that, for now, there were more troubling matters at hand. Like what to do about that  _pest_. There was no telling what such a strange individual would do. These thoughts returned to his mind. So much for forgetting Leic existed.

Leic had told Ciel that the earl was just a reincarnation. Ciel didn't entirely believe that to be the truth, and yet, he didn't entirely believe that it wasn't the truth either. He knew that he was himself. Ciel couldn't be anyone  _but_ himself. What if Leic was right though? What if Ciel was just meant to be Leic in the first place? Then what would he do? He didn't want to give up his body to a person that died a long time ago. He didn't want to be Leic. There was just one problem: what if Leic had made a contract with Sebastian too? That would mean Leic had the longer contract and Ciel's existing contract was invalid. There were too many confusing matters. 

"Something troubling you, My Lord?" Sebastian asked.

"How could there be nothing troubling me? I still have a certain someone's previous lover to worry about."

"I wouldn't say we were lovers..."

"Well what  _would_  you call it then?" Ciel asked, slightly annoyed. The butler wasn't given time to answer, as Leic appeared. 

" _Yes, what would you call it? Maybe 'lover' just doesn't give it enough justice,"_ Leic mentioned before he walked over to Sebastian. He wrapped his arms around  Sebastian's torso. He was taller than Ciel, but still shorter than the demon. The young earl became  _very_  angry  _very_  quickly.

"Please refrain from touching me," Sebastian stated simply.

" _That's no fair! You let Ciel kiss you, but I can't do anything at all?"_ Leic whined.

"The young earl is my master. You, however, quite literally, are dead to me." If Ciel hadn't concentrated hard enough, he would have smiled at the pun. Sebastian had a thing for puns now and then. It was kind of a problem. The demon was supposed to be serious. The fact that he said such things with a deadpanned expression made things even  _more_  comical. 

Sebastian wasn't 'Stephy' or 'Michael' anymore. The demon was 'Sebastian Michaelis'. Surely if you change your face  _and_  your name for a simple contract, you throw away your past as well, and all prior contracts. Leic had no ties to the demon anymore, and should leave him and Ciel alone. Leic, wouldn't back down so easily though. He knew the demon first, the demon was  _his._

" _Don't you see though? Your 'Young Master' is also me! We're two different people_ _that can share_ _the same body! I could easily go and posses him again. I could force you to love me! I could make it an order!"_

Sebastian gave Leic a vicious glare. It was brief but it served it's purpose. Leic was reminded of the demon inside the butler. How could he have forgotten the very monster that he'd met? Trapped in the gaze of the beast, Leic became like a deer in headlights.

"You and I both know that won't be enough for you. You would much rather win me over than try to attempt force, wouldn't you?" though his voice hadn't changed much, his expression didn't either, but the feeling of terror that Leic felt was certainly still there. Even Ciel had become a bit frightened; the statement wasn't seven directed towards him. Sebastian grabbed Leic's chin forcing him to keep his eyes fixed on the demon. The room felt like it was closing in on the male, like a single breath would cause his undoing. Was this what it was like for all those people he had stolen souls from? For all of those innocents Leic had made him kill?

"You thought that the boy had tamed me. That I wasn't as harsh of a demon. You've failed to notice that the opposite is true,"Sebastian smiled. Not the usual fake smile Ciel was used to seeing, no, this was a devilish look. One that would make a person think Satan himself had waltzed into the room. "He has only made me more  _ferocious_...far more  _hostile_." Leic almost forgot to breath in this one-sided exchange of words. Ciel was too entranced to react to any of it. He started to think the whole ordeal was a very long dream. That couldn't possibly be the same Sebastian, right? Ciel began to lose his touch with reality. His dissociation was kicking in. 

"It's amazing, the lengths you're willing to go for someone you wish to protect. So, let me give you this piece of advice, leave us  _alone_. Every piece of my existence belongs to My Lord, down to the last strand of hair on my head, do you understand?" the navy-haired male could barely nod. He was distressed and felt completely defeated. At least no one could say that he didn't try. He gave a weak smile and disappeared from the lives of Ciel and Sebastian, this time  _permanently_. 

Ciel had only  _blinked_  and everything was back to normal. Sebastian wasn't demon-y. He was standing beside Ciel's desk, waiting for him to return the teacup. The young earl was pleased that Leic wouldn't be bothering them any longer. But, he was still concerned about one thing: where did Sebastian's heart lie? Who did he love? Did he even love at all? Although the young earl gave him a weak confession, he'd never heard Sebastian give any such thing in return.

"Sebastian, this is an order," Ciel began to say.

"Yes, My Lord?" the butler replied.

"Tell me, who do you love?" 

The butler was kind of amazed. Had the earl not seen anything that had just taken place? Did he  _really_  have to spell it out?  Well this is an order, so, he must answer. Sebastian leaned down and whispered something into the young earl's ear. Something that caused Ciel to blush.

"My Lord, I love you, of course."


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this it was intended to be a stand-alone work. It was supposed to take place between Black Butler Seasons 1 and 2 as a backstory for why Season 2 took place. However, I got inspiration like a year after finishing it...and then wrote a prequel and a sequel. So, if you go on to read the prequel and the sequel, ignore this ending.
> 
> Besides. It doesn't even make a lot of sense as a backstory.  
> It's just some weird au headcanon thing tbh.  
> I don't know what I was thinking.

Even though the two had admitted their feelings for each other, their relationship hadn't changed that much. Ciel frowned as Sebastian changed him into his nightshirt. The boy shivered when Sebastian's fingers brushed up against his skin. Even though the butler was wearing gloves, his hands were still ice cold. 

"Is there something wrong, My Lord?" Sebastian asked. He clearly wasn't aware of his current body temperature. 

"No, nothing at all," Ciel replied. That was a lie. The truth was, he didn't want to go to bed. A few weeks had passed since Leic had given his final farewell, but Ciel hadn't been sleeping that much. He kept having terrible nightmares of Sebastian being snatched by someone else. One time it was a nun. Another time it was a lion tamer.  Ciel cringed at the memory of his dreams. Surely things like that aren't possible!

His butler stood up to leave; Ciel couldn't allow that. Perhaps his dreams would disappear if he felt the presence of his butler in the room while he slept. One could only hope that to be the case. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand. The butler turned to look at his master, who was now lying under the covers of his bed. 

"Yes, My Lord?" 

"Stay with me until morning."

Sebastian frowned. "How am I going to prepare anything for tomorrow if I'm stuck here all night? That's hardly the way of a Phantomhive butler."

"I don't care. Lay with me," Ciel yawned. "It's an order." Sighing, Sebastian laid down next to Ciel. "Idiot butler! I didn't mean on top of the covers! You'll catch a cold or something..."

"A demon catching a cold? That seems a bit of a stretch..." the butler smirked. "You didn't specify in the request how I had to lay next to you."

"Argh, fine! I want you to strip and get underneath the covers with me! Is that too much to ask? You're my butler, stop making this so difficult!" Ciel realized after the fact that he had just said 'strip.' He silently prayed to the yaoi gods that his butler wouldn't take it too literally, (seeing as how he wasn't quite prepared for that).

Sebastian removed his tailcoat, gloves, and vest. He'd left his black pants and white shirt on and crawled underneath the covers to lay beside Ciel. The young earl was satisfied now. He scooted closer to his butler and placed his head on Sebastian's chest.

"Sebastian," the earl said sleepily, "you belong to  _me_. No one else."

"Till death do us part?" Sebastian intended this to be a joke, but Ciel frowned. He knew that he was a human and that he wouldn't live forever. The young earl was not satisfied with that. He wanted to live with Sebastian forever. He didn't want to leave him behind and have him fall in-love with someone else, like Leic had done.

"I won't be satisfied with just that," Ciel responded. "Sebastian, I want to become a demon and live with you forever." 

The butler remained silent. He thought about Ciel's statement for a while before replying, "I might have a plan. There is another demon-butler that has been eyeing you for a while. Perhaps we could use it to our advantage..."

"Really? Then let's get started on that," Ciel closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep in the arms of his butler. Little did he know, the adventure awaiting him wouldn't be an easy task...


End file.
